Nowadays, digital cameras present a variety of camera setting options to their users to enable the users to capture images in a desired manner. In some circumstances, users of the digital cameras may want to capture several images of a same scene with different camera settings. For example, a user may want to capture one image of a scene with a ‘Flash ON’ setting and another image of the same scene with a ‘Flash OFF’ setting. In another example scenario, a user may want to capture multiple images of the scene by varying levels of white balance or zoom. The user may then choose the best image of the scene from among the captured images, or in some cases, choose to process the captured images to generate the desired image of the scene.
In an example scenario, a user can capture several independent images using an application/graphical user interface (GUI) which allows manual setting of exposure time, focus, white balance, and the like. The user may set the desired settings and then capture an image, then change the settings and capture a second image, and repeat this process until a sufficient number of images have been captured. However, such an approach is tedious for the user and, moreover, a time delay between two captured images on account of manual input of settings subsequent to each captured image may not be desirable to the user. In another example scenario, the user may use a dedicated bracketing application, which enables the user to take multiple shots of a scene with predefined settings. However, in such a scenario, the user is required to maintain a separate application and, moreover, GUIs of such dedicated bracketing applications are typically not easy to use. It is desirable to provide an easy way for the user to capture multiple images of a scene with their regular digital cameras while precluding the need to maintain a dedicated bracketing application.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.